


Celebratory Dinner

by aislingyngaio



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William takes Lizzie out to dinner on her 25th birthday. Things do not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebratory Dinner

He should never have taken her out to dinner.

Flushed with the happiness and joy of their new relationship, he had proposed eating out after they were finally made aware of the demands of their stomachs, and were informed by a very sneaky bestie that Chinese had been consumed and no longer forthcoming. Not that she really minded - and she told Charlotte as much in her Tweets. It merely freed them to spend the rest of her birthday in any manner they wished - a night out for a combined celebration of her birthday and their new relationship.

So it was that, two hours after they first kissed, the new couple were congratulating themselves for having successfully escaped the house with half the footage sent over to Charlotte, and a hastily packed overnight bag smuggled out without attracting the attention of one very nosy, very marriage-minded Bennet matriarch by leaving a message with a bemused Lydia - after she had properly thanked William for his role in her rescue - that Lizzie was... staying over with a friend. With some luck, Mrs Bennet would just assume that Lizzie was spending her birthday doing... stuff... with Charlotte at the Lu’s place, instead of starting to panic over bridal dresses and church bookings and caterers, and _oh my goodness how many carats will the ring be?_

But the moment they were seated at the best establishment in town, everything started going wrong, though they didn’t realise it straightaway.

In hindsight, they really should have expected it. After all, in a town where everyone knew everyone else, where his face was now as well known to its residents since last April, and where a restaurant full of people witnessed the couple walking in holding hands, and... was that a _smile_ from that disagreeable Darcy? Well really, what were they to think?

It was unfortunate that the lovers were so absorbed with each other that they missed the loaded glances from the waitress - an old school friend of Lizzie's - as they ordered, and were so unmindful of their surroundings, of the interest being generated by the fact that the Bennet's middle daughter having somehow managed to snap up this Rich, Handsome Man, who had visibly thawed in his countenance when compared to their last, colder-than-ice memory of him, that they were fortunate to be in the middle of their entrees before William, chancing to glance around the restaurant idly, was suddenly arrested by how ALL the tables around them were filled to the brim with patrons trying to very casually (as in Mrs Bennet casual) eavesdrop... when he could've sworn they were scattered around the restaurant when they first walked in.

That was their second mistake, because the moment dismayed comprehension dawned on his face, the moment Lizzie, following his line of sight, winced with the knowledge of what came next (having witnessed her fair share of them, the most recent one involving the former Ellen Gibson), one of the more inquisitive neighbours took the opportunity to pounce. As if it was a pre-arranged signal, the rest of the neighbours, including - good God - Charlotte's parents, converged on the couple's table and formed a bizarre queue for "5 minutes with Darcy". If they weren't too busy being mortified at the interruptions, they would have been totally amazed at the controlled chaos of the well-wishers. Anyone would think he was visiting royalty instead of a man trying to enjoy the company of his lovely girlfriend, for once secured in the knowledge of her affection.

It was the most uncomfortable experience either of them had dining out, and they had to grin and bear the effusiveness of her neighbours with politeness, if nothing else. Not the least when some of the patrons started clinking glasses, which the couple, blushing bright red, resolutely ignored (if he didn't believe this town was a _bona fide_ 2.5 WPF Club before, he did now). Or when the local wine cellar owner took the opportunity to continue their "conversation" from way back, interrupted when William had to walk away abruptly after ten minutes of horrifyingly dull dissection on the different wines sold at his shop. Or perhaps it was when Billy Lu patted William's shoulder while congratulating him on "snatching up dear, intelligent Lizzie, and about time too" as if he was the successful tutor who brought them together, then asked if William was considering expanding Pemberley to his father's homeland, China, "with the help of my girl Charlotte, of course. Don't you think that's a great idea, Lizzie?"

(Later, Lizzie would privately joke with Charlotte that her mother Emily was vying to be the new president of the 2.5 WPF Club now that Mama Bennet is off her and Jane's backs with them having landed "such promising husband material, especially you, Lizzie dear". Charlotte would blush, swat at her bestie and grinningly mumble "Don't be ridiculous".)

At least the neighbours were still sufficiently in awe of his presence that none of them actually bothered him long, though goodness knows Mr Wine Cellar sure tried before being forcibly supplanted by the local accountant. He didn't know whether to be thankful or embarrassed that Lizzie declined the dessert menu ("Oooooo... They declined dessert..." was heard in a loud whisper from the younger crew, in such a suggestive tone that it was all they could do to prevent themselves from sprinting out the restaurant), and had never been happier to ask for the bill. He heaved a sigh of relief when they were both finally safe in his rental car.

"And I was so hoping to keep this from my mother for a while. It’s really surprising that she hasn’t called me yet to ask about it," Lizzie laughed as she buckled herself in. "Well, one thing’s for sure: that'll be the last time we eat out in town for a long time."

Now out of the embarrassing situation, William was able to finally relax enough to steal a swift kiss and reply with aplomb, "Agreed. Just as long as it's really honey walnut shrimp that arrives on our doorstep, Lizzie."

_\- Finis -_


End file.
